


His hands, they are shaking

by Viridi_MOC



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_MOC/pseuds/Viridi_MOC
Summary: It’s 1230am. You know what that means- PAIN! :D
Relationships: NO RELATIONS SHIPS, THIS IS NOT A TOMMY X TUBBO FIC YA NASTIES, platonic only
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	His hands, they are shaking

He didn’t want it to come to this. God, he really didn’t want it to come to this.  
His hands, they are shaking as he holds the crossbow to his best friends chest. Tears run down Tubbos face as he looks at Tommy, who just gave him a sad but understanding look.  
“Tommy… I-“  
“Just do it already, I’m waiting. Unless you want your little country to go up in flames, of course” Dream pushed, his mask covering up the grin that was spread across his face.  
“Tommy-“  
“Take care of the discs, for me… take care of yourself.” Tommy says, shaking a bit himself.  
“Your my best friend- I- I can’t I…” he paused. He... he has to do this... “I love you Tommy…”  
Tommy cracks one more grin, despite the tears threatening to stream down his face, like the river that ran through L’manburg. “I love you too, Tubbo.”  
Tubbo was shaking… so, so badly. His hands, they are shaking as he pulls the trigger.


End file.
